The present invention relates to a packet holding an assortment of actual pieces of Venetian blind slats arranged in color sequence for display purposes. It heretofore having been difficult to authentically reproduce the actual finish to be provided on a Venetian blind by printing colors with inks or by laminating foil on paper, the present invention displays actual pieces of Venetian blind slats which have been painted in the actual production finish, thereby to provide the viewer with an accurate sample of the color or finish which he may select.